Isn't It Obvious?
by x Bella Jade x
Summary: Kagome accidentally leaves without the jewel shards and can't get back. See how both Inuyasha and Kagome feel. R&R PLEASE!


This is a one-shot songfic. Please tell me what you think. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you like reading it. ^_^ Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, BUT I WISH I DID!!!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome frowned. She'd given the Shikon Shards to Inuyasha to hold. Then, she stalked off home, and forgot to get them back before she left, and now she couldn't return. Kagome turned and looked at her expression in the mirror. She was shocked to see a red, puffy face. Looking harder, she was even more surprised to see that she was still crying. Did she really want to return to Inuyasha that much?  
  
---Can you hear it in my voice?/ Was it something I let slip? Does the whole world know?/ Isn't it obvious?---  
  
Kagome quickly wiped her tears from her face, and looked at her alarm clock. It read 6:45. 'I may as well start walking to school.' she thought. She dressed, grabbed her school bag, and left without waking anyone else. She hadn't realized that she'd begun to cry again until she reached the school yard, and Hojo asked her what was wrong.  
  
~* Inuyasha's time *~  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he paced. Normally, Kagome would've been back by now, it had been a week. Inuyasha tripped over a rock, and the jewel shards flew out of his red jacket. 'Shimatte, that's why she hasn't come back!' Inuyasha thought, blushing with anger. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango all frowned when they saw why Kagome hadn't returned, but then smiled when Inuyasha blushed.  
  
---I'm the one who's in control/ Now I'm acting like a fool Do my feelings show?/ Is my face aglow?/ Isn't it obvious?---  
  
Without further thoughts, Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
~* In school *~  
  
Kagome put her chin in her hand, with her elbow on her desk, and sighed. She didn't want to be here. She knew that, but there was no way to get out of it, she didn't have the Shikon Shards with her. She would never be able to get back, and she knew Inuyasha would never come back for her. 'After all, all I am to him is just a jewel detector... He doesn't care about me. He loves Kikyo.' she thought. Kikyo. The name rang through her like a church bell would startle birds perched on it. She frowned.  
  
---That I don't know what I'm doing anymore/ I'm feeling like a little girl/ Caught up in emotions/ I'm out of control/ Isn't it obvious?---  
  
'He'll never love me... Why did I even bother?' she thought, tears spilling again, with Kagome unaware. Her teacher watched her with concern, but did not say anything to her.  
  
~* At the shrine *~  
  
'Her scent is everywhere.... But she isn't here!' Inuyasha thought, frustrated. He wandered around, bumping into Kagome's mother.  
  
"Are you looking for Kagome?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Feh.... " Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. She's at school." her mother said knowingly.  
  
'School... I'll be there Kagome... Don't worry...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
---Do you see my hands, they tremble/ Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes Don't know how long/ I can keep this inside/ Isn't it obvious?---  
  
Inuyasha ran off in the direction where Kagome's scent danced faintly on the winds.  
  
~* At lunch *~  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? You've been crying all day!" Miyuki said. (I'm just giving Kagome's friends names... because I don't know them ^.^;) Kagome looked up slowly.  
  
"I'm alright." Kagome said, choking slightly. She wasn't alright, but nothing could fix that, Inuyasha would never come for her.  
  
---That I don't know what I'm doing anymore/ I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions/ I'm out of control/ Isn't it obvious?---  
  
~* In the hallway next to the cafeteria *~  
  
Inuyasha smelled her scent. It was hers, for sure. He walked into the cafeteria, and smelled salt water strongly on Kagome's scent. But he made his way through the crowd, turning heads because of his lack of uniform and his ears. Seeing Inuyasha, Kagome's friends looked oddly over Kagome's shoulder, causing Kagome to see Inuyasha. Both stared at each other for a long time, blushing slightly. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was crying, and realized he was, too.  
  
---Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart/ Can you see it in my eyes Every glance, every smile must give me away/ And I feel so much I can't hide---  
  
Kagome saw him crying and stood up. When she did this, the entire cafeteria went silent. She ran over, and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "I didn't think you were going to come for me." she said quietly into his chest.  
  
"How could I leave you here?" he said softly, "My heart would crack in half." he whispered into her hair. She looked up at him, in confusion.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, but they then revealed her soft smile.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." she said. He leaned down and kissed her, right in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
---That I don't know what I'm doing anymore/ I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions/ I'm out of control/ Isn't it obvious? Isn't it obvious.....---  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well? Did you all like it? I sure hope so. Review, please! 


End file.
